The present invention relates to a frame assembly of a locking device used for an automobile trunk lid.
According to known locking devices for the automobile trunk lid, the conventional locking devices have a vessel-shaped lower frame formed by bending the four sides of a base plate approximately at a right angle, a striker attached to a trunk lid, a latch rotating and engaging with the striker, and a ratchet for preventing the latch from reverse-rotating. The latch and the ratchet are rotatably contained in the lower frame. An upper opening of the lower frame is closed by an upper frame of approximately flat shape. The lower frame and the upper frame are together secured or fastened to the automobile body by means of bolts and the like.
According to the conventional locking device above, the lower frame and the upper frame are together fastened to the automobile body under the condition in which the upper frame is merely placed on the upper opening of the lower frame, thereby the upper frame and the lower frame fails to have a construction having a mutual reinforcement.